The First Hunger Games, Aldi's Story
by Abbots The Robot
Summary: The 1st hunger games ever. President Colabrate plans for it to be a GREAT year for the contestants, but no one knows what to expect yet. "This is no ordinary game" They say, and they mean it.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

In district one, the reaping was unusual. The kids didn't know what to expect and when one's name was chosen they clapped and were happy that fame and fortune might be in their future. One girl and one boy was chosen, from the ages 12 - 18. First the girls. then the boys.

"This year," a women in red clothes with pink hair and blue nails said, "there will be a new type of... Reality TV show, type game. One girl and one boy will go into what is called, the hunger games, and one will come out victorious. There will be no backing down so no matter if your name is chosen you must go. However, if someone volunteers for you, they go instead of you." She read the rules and walked toward a big bowl filled with small papers filled with the unknown victims names.

"Ahem, ladies first!" She said and furiously picked out a paper. "Aldi Mistress" She read and squeals of delight sounded from the back of the crowd of 16 year olds. A skinny, girl with paper colored eyes ran up and was cheered for. She bowed a few times and the lady, went over to another bowl with paper names in them. "Boys now," She said and skimmed the top of the bowl not looking. She took one and read, " Wroot Collins." A short puffy looking 12 year old walked up to the stand. He didn't look happy or sad. More like a chunky rabbit who was gonna get eaten, but didn't care. More applause and cheering. The lady looked at the mayor, making a motion for him to speak about his district. "Oh, uh, right. This year is the first year of the hunger games, President Colaborate didnt tell anyone what to expect. I think we should expect to enjoy this and to have as much fun as you can!" He said, and cheering continued. They REALLY didn't know what to expect. I think they wouldn't want to see the future of panem even if their lives depended on it.

Aldi's my name. I am 15 and a half. I live in district 1 with my gang, and my pet cow Moose. This month i will be traveling to what they call, the Capitol. To train and to prepare for the worlds first Hunger Games. What I am expecting is what everyone else is. OMG your gonna be on a game show? Everyone asks me so many questions, most I cannot answer. I have gotten so little time to myself.

I get to sleep for 3 days or so on a train. It moves at about 200 mph, its surprising how anything barley moves. We don't know anything still, Wroot eats too much. I think he would explode if he got any bigger! We got to know the lady in red, her name is Afroditess, and she says that the best thing to expect is manners. She thinks everything is about manners, manners, manners.

"Whoop Di do. Manners." I say to her boredly. She glares at me, and I try not to be too hysterical in my smile. "Well, i expected more of you to have manners. And I think you need lessons!" She said and stormed out of the boxcar. Wow, what a relief she's gone. Now I can relax without her bugging me. And her stupid lectures of DO THIS, and DO THAT, and USE YOUR MANNERS GIRL. I swear, if i win first things first. She goes bye bye. Off a cliff, in a hole, in a garbage can. I dont care she needs to leave. So anyways. Were almost to the capitol, 2 days away. I am getting nervous. What if everyone is as crazy as Afroditess! They could be her little minions for all i know. No one i know has been here ever before. They say since District 13 was over thrown, the Capitol has become world leader. What a quick rebel, ended in 2 years which isnt long.

Deep in thought we zoomed into the Capitol, full speed! A fear of crashing spooked me and i started to tremble. Wroot looked at me the same sense of fear was on his face too. I couldn't believe this, the train is trying to kill us! Would it succeed? I don't wanna die! "I dont wanna die." I whispered shaking eyes wide. No body knew why I was freaking out and Afroditess looked at me like I was mental. Maybe I am?


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

All the "tributes from the districts" lined up and listened to the President as he gave us some info, "This year, is they first year we will be hosting this, and it will be going on for many years to come." He said and smiled. "Happy Hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." He said and the screen flickered off.

The town square had so many colors. It was like a rainbow vomited on it. These people look like animals, and I swear I saw someone with whiskers on. They looked like they had random things fused into their head. Like butterfly wings, ears of animals! And they had rainbow hair! What is wrong with these people?

We got to meet our stylist, they help us"make an impression" on the sponsers. I think they are supposed to make us look pretty cause it keeps them busy. my stylist, Coldia, Says she wants my hair to turn blue. To focus on my "inner beauty" Back home, with the gang I live with I was the only one without scars all over my face. Everyone else just said for me to "stay pretty" or "don't change yourself" at least they don't call me girl, like that evil hippie with a pink fro. I don't mean to be too unkind but like I said:

First thing if I win, she go BYE BYE.

I smiled at my own plot to get rid on the crazy person. No one thinks like me at my district, they say I sound more like a capitol person with my attitude. I am starting to agree with them, I have only spoke to three and they are sooooooo rude, annoying, and high pitched. Maybe my mom and dad were from here and they abandoned me at the districts 'cause im too pretty? At least Mouse found me, he says I came as a wish for him. That he's wanted a child since he was 20. He's the shrimpy man who taught me to take care for myself. I learned to never trust adults who ask you if you want extra food, and if they aren't killers, then to not take the food cause it could be poisoned. Sigh. Those take me back. I think i smile too much. Everyone says i have the face for smiling.

"Aldi, you need to sit still. I am not going to tell you what I am doing with your hair until its done." Coldia told me, the day where the chariots would take us around the president. "But I don't trust anyone with my hair." I said and closed my eyes so he would stop yelling at me. Nervous that he would mess it up and make me look horrible, I hum to myself the song from my district. Next think you know it I am singing, "The glass of the past will not break. its to strong, for you or me. Don't touch it, its glass itll cut you." I zone off. I can hear him singing the same song. "Where did you hear that song?" I ask, its confusing that song is a District 1 song. "I used to live in your district before I was recruited to style peoples' hair and makeup." I don't understand. "They recruited people from our districts?" I ask, he stops doing my hair. Something greasy and cold slips down my face. "Coldia?" He still is frozen, like he's in a trance. "Sorry," he starts again and wipes the liquid off my face. "I was just... remembering. you aren't supposed to know that, I guess ill let it slide. Don't ask anymore questions about the Districts please." He said and ends our conversation. an announcement sounds in our room to hurry up that we have 10 minutes before the show. I start humming again and he starts doing what they call "makeup" on my face. I've never heard of makeup. "What's makeup?" I ask and he sighs as if i am the stupidest person he's ever met. "Makeup is stuff that makes you look pretty. If you win you might be able to buy some. I suggest blue for you it suits your white eyes." Another inconvience. My papery eyes make me stand out too, like a capitol person. I sigh this time and frown. "Open your eyes and look at yourself." He says and I slowly open this. Wow, i wasn't expecting all this.

Blue, blue, like an ocean. All over my face its blue, and purples, and greens. I look at myself. He still hasn't uncovered my hair. He says it need a little more time and that we need to get my outfit on. "A dress for the young ocean." He says and curtsies, "A dress?" I ask and smile. I've always wanted a dress. "Yes, a dress. The frilly, pretty ones." Yay, I silently thing. This is the one time I can be a girly girl on tv. If I win I'll have a million dresses and even more shoes. "Do I get shoes too?" I ask. He nods and I smile even wider ear to ear. Get ready for the prettiest chick out there!


End file.
